Fairy Tail The Dark Guilds
by host fireheart
Summary: Dark guilds rise and fall in fiore except for two which have been lasting for a much longer time then most due to the fact that they always work together through everything these two guilds are the redhearts and the greenhearts. (No lemons but to be safe because of suggestive content) [note I did not originally own this story but the original author pokemon traveller let me have it
1. introduction

The kingdom of fiore is a land that found peace after the fairy tail guild wizards defeated Zerelf, the most powerful dark wizard in the world. Their great victory over the dark wizard echoed across the kingdom like a great band stirring other magical guilds into a what could only be described as a crusade to exterminate the remaining dark guilds in the kingdom. Many did fall, their bases tore down and their members captured all done in hope to avoid the rise of another dark wizard like Zarelf.

However the guilds crusade soon came to a grinding halt thanks to the effort of two new powerful dark guilds.

These two new dark guilds rose up to take the place of it old rulers going by the names of The Red heart guild and The Green-Heart guild. These two dark guilds rose to power in different ways with the red heart guild they had the power, the power to kill anyone who got in their way be they s-class mage or magic council member, nobody could stop them and they were the first to damage the crusading guild of fiore with many bloody battles.

Yet while the red heart guilds bloody ways thins the numbers of the attacking guilds,The Green-heart guild works behind the scenes. Their bases location unknown, their member numbers well hidden and their activity covered up by corrupt Rune knights and merchants, this cover gave them the chance to strike at the resources of the legal guild. Making trade difficult for their everyday needs and making it harder for them to get jobs to get the jewels needed leaving the attacking legal guild hungry and poor, they soon retreated back to their guild knowing the dark guild may have won the battle but they had not won the war.

Even though in truth the war had come to an dead end with nobody knowing the specifics of the dark guilds except for the members of the Green-heart guild and their equal part the red heart guild. It would take time for the legal guilds to recover from their losses and try to learn about their new enemies leaving them exposed to the actions of organised and effective dark guilds starting first with a kidnapping that would soon lead to war between the two dark guilds themselves.  
> <p>


	2. twisted agreement

It all begins with two young men aged around twenty five talking to each by the brown oak made bar in the green heart hidden guild. One six foot tall with dark green eyes, slicked back short black hair wearing a combination of a black leather jacket, a white t-shirt, black combat trousers and black army boots on his feet. He speak in a raspy voice to the other young man saying to him.

"So you'll help me out won't you Max? You understand the blow this would cause to that good for nothing guild? It needs to be taken away."

The other young man who shares the same height as the other man nods before running his pale pink coloured right hand through his military style cut short dark green hair. He shows sign of nervousness doing this but then he speaks back in such a calm tone asking his friend.

"I do see Cage. But what is so important about this person that you want them to be dragged back to your guild and put through the ways of the red heart guild?

The first young man looks back at the second with an evil grin on his face. For who he spoke too is the founder of the green hearts guild, Max Greenheart. A young man like himself but with calm chocolate brown eyes which went well with his attire of a white dinner shirt, long black suit trousers, a pair of light green high tops on his feet and a dark green cape resting on his back.

Cage huffs at his fellow guild master question before answering roughly.

"This asset as you would say is something my guild needs before we can move on to greater things. I'm sure you know where I'm coming from Master Greenheart."

Max did understand as one of the guild masters of the Green heart guild, he had made a few people vanish in his time so his guild could survive. However something about this favour between allies didn't sit well with the green heart master. He knew it was no secret that the red heart guild showed not mercy to their prisoners what with brutal murders, reckless beating and forced labour yet the reputation red heart has with female prisoners is one that even the most strongest willed person would shiver at.

Rumours of groups of men groping female prisoners, female prisoner made to strip before the entire guild as if it was all a show and of course forced sex.

Many horrific stories of these actions from his spies within red heart made Max sure they were all true and by the way cage's is showing his eagerness to get this asset now Max could clearly see this assist is nothing more then a women. However he could not argue back not after the two guild so far had managed to hold off being torn down by the crusading legal guild thanks to their alliance But that didn't mean he wasn't going to make sure this women would not end up like the many before her, Max in his calm manner asks Cage directly what he intended to do with this female he request to be captured?

The red heart guild master looks at Max once more with a menacing grin across his tanned skin before answering in his best sarcastic tone.

"Oh well I thought I'd show her around my guild at bit, then make her dinner. Perhaps something light like mash potatoes and then I'd tuck her into a nice warm bed and read her a bed time story."

Max did not take this sarcastic answer well, with his fore head now crumpling up and a look of angry now in his once calm eyes, he asks again what his intention is with this women? This time with a warning that one more stupid answer and he would see to it no dark guild still around would help Cage ever again. The red heart guild let out a small raspy laugh before this time answering that the women needs to die as a matter of personal revenge for all the pain she caused him in his past.

This answer did answer Max's question however he wanted to hear one thing come out of his allies mouth, a word he hated so much but needed to hear to ensure it would not happen. He asks Cage in quite a shaken tone if he plans to deflower this women before her death?

Hearing this Cage lets out a small chilling laugh as he steps closer to Max coming face to face with his ally. He answer back with an evil grin on his face saying.

"Deflower her? Oh you mean rape her."

At this Max face begins to cringe in disguised, his angrily look fades and Cage continues to tormenting Max with the word he knew his ally hated so much until suddenly he stops seeing a black aura begin to drift around his cringing ally like a dark mist. Max's expression also changes to one of pure hatred, his forehead crumpling up again and his look becoming a menacing glare before in a threatening tone as his speaks once again to his evil ally.

"That word is no welcome in my guild Cage. Say it again and I'll make sure you'll feel the pain of all those you have murdered!"

Hearing this and seeing his ally become this way, Cage apologies quickly to his ally before wiping the grin off his face as the dark mist around Max begins to fade away into the air. Cage knew this mist like aura meant Max's dark magic is escaping from his body, a warning to all about the power hidden within this strange dark guild master.

However unlike his magic, Max's temper does not fade. For still holding his menacing glare at Cage, the green hearts master demands Cage to leave his sight at once so he can discuss their little agreement with the other masters without him present.

The red heart master take the hint but leave in his own sweet time. First taking with him a drink from the drinks cabinet before walking slowly over to the top of the top stairs leading down to the guild bar where he meets a young women about his age on her way up.

Beautify as a moonlight night with long back purple hair, white skin, large red lips, eyes as blue as sky and a defined womanly body with large breasts that she did not hide well with her low cut black vest top long. Cage also couldn't help but notice her slender legs that showed themselves off under the black pencil skirt she wore before finishing off this sexy look with a pair of dark purple high-heels and a dark green cape over her shoulders like Max.

Cage knew how this lovely women is and smiles at her with his evil grin before saying to her in his raspy tone of voice.

"Ah Rose. You know as allies your always welcome to my guild in case you want me to show how the red guild has a good time."

To this the women simply answers back a venomous tone saying.

"Oh such an offer for the big red heart master, sadly I'm afraid I need something bigger then my pinky finger to give me a thrill."

Hearing this insult about his manhood Cage huffs angrily at her before quickly making his way down the stairs loudly leaving Rose to watch happily as the proud red guild master retreats licking his hurt manly pride. She then returns to her original destination the still angry looking Max, who now begins to pour himself a frizzy drink from the cabinet into a small glass.

She approaches him quietly as he downs the contents of the small glass before suddenly wrapping her thin arms around his waist making him look over his right shoulder to see her head resting on his shoulder with her blue eye fixed on him.

"Oh how I love it when you angry Max." Rose says seductively beginning to slowly raising her hands to Max's chest, feeling the young man toned body as she continues to compliment him.

"You give off such an air of power that you must know I can't resist. Maybe you and I could relax like we used to. One bed, us and a hell lot of fun."

For a moment Max doesn't move enjoying the attention from Rose as he runs his hand all over him like a passionate lover. His angry quickly fades and suddenly he pulls away from her feeling shy and a little excited. He then looks at her with his returned calm look to see rose laughing at his state before he warns her not to do that again.

"We moved on from such things Rose especially since we both became

master of this guild" He said watching her flick her hair before smiling at him again. She nods admitting she only still teased him because she knew somewhere in his dark filled heart he still wanted her perhaps even more now she's more into women.

Max simply huffs at her comment turning away to hide the redness coming to his face, he then asks her polity to fetch the other masters for a discussion about a contract he was just talking to Cage about.

Rose nods before making her way up the stairs leading to the master residents, making sure as she went to make sexual comments about her and him as she went leaving to Max keep his back to her until finally she left him alone. A flush of embarrassment and enjoyment came over him Max making him make himself another drink to calm down over it all before taking his place at the seat sitting at the far end end of the large meeting table to think about the contract as slowly the master of green-hearts began to show themselves.

First came Rose Copper, the second green-hearts master and a women with a lot of history with Max. She came wondering down the stairs still smiling as she acknowledge him with a nod before take her seat near him. She is nicknamed the poison mistress by guild members due to her masterfully skill of poison magic as well as the fact she is the bar maid in charge of the green-hearts bar which many male members admit is the only reason they spend countless jewels at the bar.

Max however knew her as his first best friend, a women who helped him build his guild and dated when he was younger. Now she is nothing more an annoying equal who will never stop teasing him about their past relationship. Still as Rose settles down crossing her slender legs over one another with wink at Max, the next master comes down from the stairs.

A large dark skinned brute of a man who towers over both Max and Rose at seven foot three tall, he goes by the name of Master Joe however his true title is Master Joe Flowers, the third master of the Green hearts guild.

An ex master of a mercenary guild with shoulder length white hair and matching santa like white beard most would take him for a fool form his looks. Yet he is not to be taken lightly by anyone for his old leaf green eyes have seen more combat in his fifty two years of life then most people his age. The man even dresses for combat everyday with a light armour set made up from the scale of monsters he claims to have slain with his mighty axe. However Master Joe did have two things Max didn't like about the old fighter, the first being his openness.

He would welcome anyone into the guild if he could and even has been known to share private masters discuss with members whilst drinking outside the guild making him quite the liability on their security. However his second fault annoyed Rose and the other women of the guild more then Max for Joe enjoyed being a perverted old man. Always asking a number of women in and out the guild if he could feel their breasts along with taking every opportunity he got to catch sight of a women undressed.

Even now as he took his seat next to Rose, Max could see the old man eyes look straight down her open top not moving an inch before quickly looking to the ceiling as Rose spots him commenting.

"Careful Master Flowers, stare to long and your retirement fund will be buying you a coffin."

Hearing this Joe keeps looking at the ceiling saying nothing as the next master come out from the lift. Margaret Nights, the oldest member of the masters at sixty, she is known around the guild as Matron Nights due to her speciality in healing magic and the fact she used to work for the magic council as their healer giving her quite a strict personality.

At five foot three, the pale stick thin white skinned old women even at her age could walk straight and proudly to her chair next to Joe bowing to her follow masters before tiding up her dyed black pony tail style hair and brushing off her all white combination of blouse, jumper, trousers and white slip on shoes before sitting down looking at Rose with an unimpressed look with her old chocolate brown eyes.

Margaret had quite the hatred for young women who in her words, flaunt too much of what their mother gave them. She'd spoken to Max many times about enforcing a rule making all female to wear a guild uniform which covers the body. So far Max has been able to keep the old women pleased by saying he'll look into it but that didn't stop her passing out comments to both Joe and Rose.

She Starts first with Rose telling her how she looked like a lady of the night dressed the way she is.

Rose however answers calmly back that Margaret is only upset because she can't do the same with her old wasting body. It looked like a cat fight would start between the two however Margaret's keen eyes caught Joe sneaking a peek down Rose top again causing her to forget Rose and go on to scold him saying.

"Master Joe I expect better of a man you age. Your pervert ways will be the death of you and it probably be at the hand of that ill dressed women your currently sitting next too."

After this comment the four masters quickly fall quiet perhaps to keep the peace between them,no more is said between before suddenly they all notice the next master already in his chair next to Margaret.

Master Razz,The masked master of the guild. Nobody knowns his true name nor face only ever seeing a six-foot tall man who hide his face behind a white mask marked in the centre with the symbol of the green-hearts guild, a dark green hearts wrapped with red vines warped around it. His unexpected appearance however did not surprise the masters as this is how this master works.

An ex assassin to a dark guild known as the Blood knights. He hides the top half of his body in a large black as night cloak that cover the top of his head, leaving only his bottom half to be on show to the world where he wears a pair of black leather trousers and a pair of crimson red boots on his feet.

At first many guild masters worried about having an assassin in their ranks, what with Master Razz tales of his many killings including nobles, powerful wizards and even some masters of guilds during his time in the blood knights. However revenge is what they feared most member as Max being the one who destroyed the blood knights after they disagreed to forge an alliance with the green-hearts guild.

A battle of blood,screams and darkness that many believe Razz remembers as he just binds his time to strike Max down. However Max knew different, for the fact he made Razz his equal in statues as master and even offered him the chance to strike him down when he gave this assassin the master title. Only the masked assassin refused stating only a fool would end the life of a man who he had no reason to kill.

An assassin with these ideals were rare to find and so far had proven very useful to the green hearts guild want with training numinous new guild members to become the hidden eyes and ears of the guild as well as using his own skills to take out threats to the guild. This man had proven himself worthy of his title of master. Though Max thought the assassin's personality had much to be desired as master Razz suffers from having a sharp tongue around guild members and a cold heart over matters such as murder and jokes about him as rose was about to show once again by joking with him saying.

"Oh Master Razz, how nice it is to see your white masked face again."

Max and the other master watch as facing her Razz answers in a deep voice to her that a witch like herself should not make jokes about hiding behind a mask when the amount of make-up she uses to cover her guilt ridden face puts his mask to shame.

Rose grunts angrily at this but Max lets out a laugh causing everyone to look at him with a mixed looks of wonder about his laughter. He then compliments Master Razz telling hi

1h agohim he was always the best person with jokes. Master Razz simply nods at this, not saying a word about his fellow master praise the five masters then slowly return to a calm state before suddenly loud and cheerful singing draws their attention to the stairs again to see the next two masters coming down arm in arm like children.

Penny Young and Alexander Starlight,the two strangest masters that everyone in the guild wonder why they got to be masters. Max however had his reasons for having these pair as masters starting first with Penny Young. The eighteen year old thin pink skinned girl standing at four foot seven tall, this small short red haired girl is actually one of fiore's best thieves.

Daughter to a famous thief who steal documents from the magic council without capture. Her skills are much the same however she does have an some weird parts to her. For of her eyes are a different colours to one another, the right one being a forest green colour while the left one has an oak brown colour to it.

Penny also has a voice like a small girl, high and loud along a childish personality to match along with all this. Yet this thief also has an unhealthy obsession over one fairy tail wizard, Erza Scarlet. Admiring Erza for her skill in combat and her beauty, she lets out a small giggle noticing everyone looking at them before quickly running to her seat on the other side of the table leaving behind Alexander to look happily at his fellow masters.

Alexander is young man much like Max in height, build, age and even eye colour. Someone without knowledge of their families could say they were brothers however there are quite a few major points of Alexander that make his stand out form the first master of green hearts.

The first being his kindness, Alexander always has a nice things to say about everyone especially the ladies of the guild making him quite the popular master. But also he has a very open mind about matters, always seeing both side of an argument and trying to force an answer out of a situation. He also wore the brightest white suit in the world with matching white smart shoes and a folded dark green hanky in his top pocket,

However it wasn't his personality or his terrible fashion that made him a master in Max's eyes but his use of light magic and his knowledge. For with these he manages to keep the guild to hidden from the eyes of the public, he also is Max's consonance always being the good guy in any of the guild argument. You could say Max saw Alexander as his light side even if he is quite the little charmer to the ladies.

"Ah well it is nice to see you all including you Matron Night, who I must say is looking as lovely as ever." Alexander says in his posh voice making his way to the chair next to Penny's with Margaret blushing.

With Alexander it looked to be everybody however another empty chair beside Max told another story to which Rose quickly pick up on asking where the eight master, Lady Heart is?

"Lady Heart is busy with her own business" Max answers her as the the other master listen in to Max's explanation about the eight master joining them as soon as she could. The other master accept this before finally the meeting of masters begins with the topic being Cage's request.

Mumbles and grumbles came from the other masters, some concerned about why they were helping red heart? While other just thought it funny that after all this time that the red heart guild still needed their help, Max however simply carries on talking about he request making them all quieten down as he explains to them the objective of this request.

"We are to aid master Cage in capturing a fairy tail wizard with no witnesses and no evidence left behind. Apparently this wizard has caused him trouble in the past and so he'd like that to stop without anyone knowing it was him or with our aid. Is there any questions?"

At once Max catches sight of Alexander raising his right hand. A custom in meetings when someone had a question or an option on the matter being discussed Max invites Alexander to stand and speak which Alexander does swiftly saying.

"Master Green-heart and fellow masters, I would ask to know the gender of this fairy tail mage because if our target is a female I understand Master Cage has a reputation we do not like or wish to be linked too. So I have to ask the gathered masters if we could bare the weight on our minds and souls if we send this wizard to such a fate?"

Everyone then looks to Max knowing the founder and the person who had most contact with Cage would have an answer, they listen with care as Max answers his fellow master question calmly and confidently saying.

"I understand your concern Master Starlight, and I can tell you our target is indeed a female wizard."

At once the master begins to mumble and grumble again among themselves before Max calms them down with a loud however making them listen to him again.

"As you know as part of our pact with the red-heart guild, we cannot interfere with what Master cage does to his prisoners otherwise this peace we enjoy between us would end with a war resulting in far more women suffering his wrath then one single women. There for I see this as a sacrifice of one to save many however the matter is open to discussion Masters of Green-Hearts and we as master must come to a collective answer before we move on."

It didn't take long for the other masters to chip in with Rose being the first to speak saying the choice is clear for the guild. Give Cage this women or prepare for a war which would wipe both guilds out. Master Joe and Master Nights quickly agree with Rose adding that in their lives they have learnt sometime to save many one must be sacrifice something.

Yet Penny on the other hand believed in nobody should have to die by Cage's hand and suggests one of their spies inside the red heart guild should kill the prisoner. Her suggestion only find itself being picked apart by Max and Alexander together, pointing out the price of a spy showing themselves could be murder by Cage hands as well the fact the guild would lose a channel of information.

In the end Penny gives in lowering her head like a told off child, Alexander pats her on her head before complimenting her saying it was a good idea. Master Razz however keeps quiet, not saying a word even with Max offering him a chance to speak about the matter instead he stay quiet as it trying to ignore the situation.

That only left Alexander who with a bow answers.

"After hearing all the master wise words as well as taking into account our current situation with the red heart guild. I believe I have no choice but to agree to this contract. We must do this in order to protect our guild,"

With that Alexander sits back down in his chair leaving the choose to the master clear. They are to take cage request and help him kidnap this wizard for the sake of the guild. They then move on to how the contract would be done and when. A plan between the seven quickly came fruition and this is how it would be done.

Using the history master Cage has with this wizard, he would go around to visit the girl claiming to have been looking for her for year and try to get his way inside her house. Once inside he will use the supplied sleeping poison made by both Rose and Margaret to knock his target out either by forcing it down her throat or in a drink. After this Master Razz and a team of green-heart assassins would then move in with a wave out the target front door to remove the evidence and aid master Cage in his escape to a train in magnolia station which his guild will have acquired to take him back to his guild in oak town.

A solid plan by all accounts, the masters of Green-hearts agree to execute this plan after a party they heard about being held by fairy tail for their recent successes of destroying a large number of dark guilds. The master saw this as the perfec

and with that they dismiss themselves from the meeting to get ready for the job ahead of them. Yet as they do Alexander asks Max to talk to him in private which the first master agrees waiting until the remaining masters leave the meeting room before asking Alexander what he could do for him?

"There is something I must know before I return to my duty as master." Alexander answers his face gaining a look of a concern and his sunny smile turning into a stale frown as he continues to speak.

"Through out that meeting I couldn't help but notice you kept the targets name hidden from the masters. I would like to know her name so perhaps I can say a pray for her."

Max could see the concern Alexander has as he stood before him, it felt like standing next a angel all pure goodness beaming out from him as he stood there. Max knew he could not hide it from Alexander and so with a sigh he answers his fellow master saying calmly.

"Our target Alex is fairy tail's only celestial wizard, Lucy Heartfilia. Only daughter of the Heartfilia family and soon I am sorry to say... The last Heartfilia to ever wonder this kingdom "  
> <p>


	3. no turning back

Lucy Heartfilia, fairy tail's only celestial wizard who's long golden hair, chocolate brown eyes and beautiful figure has captures the hearts of many men without her knowing. The recent defeat of the most power dark mage by her team had quick made Lucy became one of the most famous female wizards. She'd never felt so respected by fellow wizards always complimenting her about her beauty and strength however it all also came with a cost, the cost of demanding contracts straight from the newly formed magic council.

Team Natsu had never been so busy going from one contract to the next battling powerful dark mages and monsters that threatened the peace of the kingdom. Today had been no different for them with only now as night drew on Magnolia town could Lucy go home.

"Twelve contracts straight and I'm only getting home when its dark. Boy being popular tougher then I thought" Lucy grumbles as she and Plune slowly make their way along strawberry street. Her body aching from all the fighting and her mind thinking only about sleep, Lucy could only imagine the joy she would feel once she got into her nice warm bed with her sky blue covers keeping her warm and her sore head resting on her soft clean white feather filled pillow.

She couldn't wait and quickened her pace only to stop making poor plume bump into her legs as she spots a young man standing outside her door. Still like a statue wearing a black leather jacket, a white t-shirt, black combat trousers and black army boots. He made no attempts to knock or even call through the letter box to see if anyone was in and showed no sign of leaving as he put his back against her blue painted wooden front door to wait.

Lucy did not like the look of this one bit and telling Plune to get behind her, she slowly approaches the young man putting on a confident look on her face and her right hand hovering over her celestial keys, she then asks him in a stern tone.

"Excuse me can I help you with something?"

Her sudden accusation makes the young man shake his head frantically at her before pleading that he's just visiting an old friend he knew as a child. Thinking this was rather odd reason, Lucy looks closer at her guest seeing a pair of dark green eyes filled with friendly look back at her and small smile, Lucy suddenly lets out a surprised gasp realising just who her guest is.

"Cage? Cage is that really you!" Lucy asks happily hugging him with all her might. Cage laughs lightly as his body is pressed against hers commenting kindly that he was just glad she remembered him before calling the rune knights on him.

Poor Lucy couldn't believe her childhood friend was in her arms and at once begins to franticly barrage him with question like how did you find me? How are you? What are doing now? Cage with a friendly smile answers her back that perhaps they could talk inside as it was strange having such a reunion in the middle of the street.

Seeing his point Lucy happily unlocks her front door before the two enter with Plune following behind like a small child. It didn't take long for Cage to continue his nice guy act once the two sat down to talk about their past.

His history with Lucy is one he knowns to well. For long agi as a young man Cage fell in love with for Lucy. Meeting her once when his father a merchant under the employment of the Heartfilia family meet with her father about business. He would often sneak into the Heartfilia manor to listen to her sad tale of being a prisoner in her own house before telling her one day he would come to rescue her like some knight. However before he could she run away leaving him to get the blame for it from Lucy's father, who in his rage fired his father leaving Max's family without money for years as his father and mother tried to find work in the kingdom as well planting a feeling of betrayal within the young cage.

It grew inside of him turning his once friendly feelings towards Lucy to pure hate that fuelled him to one day get revenge on her for breaking his heart and ruining his family. However he kept all this hidden from her as they chatted. Instead telling Lucy that once she left, he went on to become a merchant like his father and it was through that learned of where Lucy was.

"Oh Cage you don;t know how glad I am to hear your ok." Lucy said softly holding her friends right hand in hers.

"I heard all about what my farther did when I left and I've wanted to say I'm sorry about what happen for all this time. I've grown a lot since then and well I can see your still the same hero who came to my prisoner to talk to me."

Poor Lucy could not see through her old friends mask of deception as he thanks her with a small smile. His plan to manipulate their past slowly making her feel safer and safer around him giving him his opportunity to finally offer plant the poison. He insists after their chat that he make a cup of tea for Lucy teasing her that a wizard of her fame should at least have someone to make her cups of tea.

She accepts not thinking twice about it as she polity tells him where he could find everything he needed to make the tea before watching her old friend make his way to her small kitchen joking with her that he'd better not find any strange thing in her kitchen.

Lucy tell him playfully to shut up before suddenly Lucy's celestial spirit Leo the lion summons himself to her side with a look of concern on his face.

"Leo is something the matter?" she ask him as the smartly dressed spirit sit on the edge of the table looking at her then at her open kitchen door. He then answers Lucy that he did not trust old friends who randomly step back into your life making Lucy ask Leo to at least give her some room with her friend and to trust him as he is a good person.

Leo nods with a friendly smile reminding Lucy she has yet to clean her keys making Lucy laugh calling him cheeky as he fades away. Finally from the kitchen with a friendly smile on his face, Cage come out carrying two plain white cups in his hands, he quickly places then down on the table commenting he;d forgotten how hot tea could be when it not be waiting to be drunk.

Lucy sniggers knowing Cage was joking she slowly puts the cups to her pale red lips before slipping the hot tea to avoid her tongue being burned by the hot liquid. The two continue to chat about their past for a few more minutes before suddenly Lucy begins to feel even weaker then before with her eye lids wanting to shut on her, she suddenly falls to her cream carpeted floor sending her half fill cup of tea spilling over the table and herself.

Cage gets up acting all worried about her before finally she fall to sleep making Cage gain his usual evil smirk as he looks over his sleeping prisoner. Her eyes closed and her keys now touching the floor on her black belt,Cage goes to pick them up only suddenly to have Leo appearer in front of her

Lucy with an angry look on his face. He warns Cage to step away and leave his key-holder alone or face him in a battle.

The poor red heart guild master freeze in his spot. He'd done research on Lucy but none of it told him she would be able to summon her spirits when she was out cold. The situation looked bad for Cage with a celestial spirit before him, he could only fight his way out of this yet before anyone could move a small black crystal rolls out from nowhere hitting Lucy keys with a small ting sound as it meets the metal of her keys.

Suddenly like some light show, Leo begins to fade away against his will. He tries to summon himself but he couldn't as slowly he is pulls him back into the celestial word leaving Lucy at the mercy of Cage.

The read heart master couldn't believe his luck however luck had nothing to do with it. For looking down at the small black crystal, rage felt drawn to it like a strange force calling out to him. He went to pick it up with his right hand only to suddenly hear a deep voice behind him say.

"Touch that Master of Redheart and you will unable to use your magic for as long as you do."

Hearing this Max spins around surprised to see behind him stood Master Razz and his team of four dark green hooded green-heart member also with their faces hidden by masks like Master Razz and dressed in black one piece leather armour sets. Cage quickly relaxes knowing his allies are here before asking Master Razz what the crystal is all about?

"It is a dark magic filled Lacrim" Master Razz answers his ally quickly picking up both the crystal and Lucy's keys from the floor together in his hands. He then continues to explain to the confused cage that the green-heart guild had reports about this strange power Lucy had about summoning spirits freely without using a spell so they created this crystal to block magic from reaching the keys trapping the spirit in its world as long as the crystal is held close to the keys.

Cage wanted to know why someone hadn't told him about this early however before he could complain to Master Razz, the green heart master orders his team to get to work with two of the team take to Cage's side asking the master to take his prisoner in his arms and to follow them. He quickly slings Lucy over his right shoulder like a sack of potato before following his two guides out into the dimly lit streets of magnolia, leaving behind the remaining two team members and Master Razz to begin to erase everything linking them or Cage to the kidnapping.

The plan went off without a hitch. With no witnesses and no evidence to his crime, Cage made his escape on his own stolen train that night thanks to the combined effort of both his own team and Green-hearts own members. He grins happily all the way back to his guild with Lucy still asleep over his shoulder blissfully unaware of what her old friend had planned out for her welcome to the red heart guild.

The early morning sun over Oak town greets Cage and his team back as their stolen train pulls up in its station. The platforms dead as a grave yard, Cage and his men abandon the train and race towards their guild located where the once powerful guild Phantom guild hall stood. They all see a blood red coloured castle that stood high above the other town buildings making them all smile as continue to race to its huge brown wooden doors.

The eager men then enter their guild revealing a ground floor much like the bar in the green hearts guild only with a bright red carpeted floor, many more chairs,tables, a bar on each side of the floor and a large stage right at the back of the floor. Cage saw his entire guild waiting for him, mostly made up of men and young men with a few women about. They all cheer loudly as he carries Lucy towards the stage before falling quiet as Cage climbs onto the stage before announcing loudly.

"Member of the great red heart guild witness today I have the bitch who broke my heart." Cage calls out before dropping Lucy onto the wooden stage. Still asleep Lucy doesn't feel the pain as he body hit the wooden floor yet some of the guild mate let out a ow sound from there mouth making Cage laugh loudly before he continues to speak.

"So now I have her what should I do with her? I hear you all ask. Well as you can all tell I'm feeling pretty happy about right now so how about a treat for you all and me. Let's watch as the great Lucy Heartfilia is stripped right before your very eyes by two of our own female guild members!"

Excited cheers and shouts fill the air of the guild as the preparation begin for the show with a single wooden chair with arm is passed onto the stage by the crowds before two female members of the redheart from the crowd take to the stage, both with long black hair and hour glass figures. They pick Lucy off the stage floor and place her in the chair in the centre of the stage before Cage steps in to work his magic.

Classified as a type of movement magic, Max proceeds to paralyses Lucy arms and legs by placing his hand on each of them before releasing a orange aura that swirls around them. He then moves on to awaking her by slapping Lucy repeatable across the face with his open right hand until finally Lucy quickly open her eyes with a gasp as a shot of pain of another slap of Cage's awakens her form her slumber. She quickly notices the thousand of eyes of men and women staring back at her before finally seeing Cage standing before her wearing an evil grin on his face saying to her.

"Wake up Lucy, wake up Lucy. You don't want to let your fan down now do we princess?"

His mocking makes Lucy try to lash out at him however she couldn't. She couldn't feel her arms,or legs making her heart beat faster and her to scream out angrily "Cage what is this? Why can't I.."

However before she can continue, Cage covers her mouth with his right hand before turning to his crowd with a grin calling out that he though their entertainment spoke a little to much. Lucy could hear shouts of yeah come from the crowds along with other starting a chat of gag her, gag her.

This leads Cage to order one of the women on stage to grab him a cloth from the bar. She quickly goes leaving him to hold his hand over Lucy mouth's listening to her mumble curses at him though it before finally the female member returns and wraps the cloth tightly around Lucy face so the cloth forces itself into Lucy's mouth almost making her choke.

Poor Lucy couldn't do anything to stop them as finally the horrible show begins with the women getting down on their knees to each remove one of Lucy's brown boots. They then throw them to the crowds like prizes before moving onto Lucy black tights. Slowly pulling them off her thin white leg with encouragement from crowds before throwing them into the crowds again to fight over.

The show goes on with Lucy then being held up by by one women as the other slowly strips her of white and blue mini skirt to the pleasure of the crowds shouting and call out for the women to throw them the skirt. PoorLucy could not hold back her tears and muffled pleas as the women slowly slip it off her waist before throwing it into the crowds with a encouraging shouts of here you are boys!

Lucy's soon saw her blue arms bands and tube top get the same treatment, being thrown to the perverted crowd of the guild who begin to fight over it. All the while cage stand side stage watching

it all unfolds with a smile. Enjoying watching Lucy suffer like he did and when poor Lucy soon stood in nothing more then her snow-white bra and panties, he then came out asking the crowds if they were happy with Lucy like this? Shouts of no came from them and at that Cage orders the two women to keep stripping their guest before returning side stage to watch as the women beginning to unclip Lucy's white bra from behind her.

Lucy shakes her head violently trying to break free while shouting as loudly as she could through her gag for the women to please stop but nothing could stop the women even as tear filled eyes met their the women continued with their deed.

Within second Lucy breast were on show to the crowds who cheered and clapped as the women threw her bra out to them before finally finishing off by stripping Lucy of her panties. Lucy felt humiliated and abused as finally the women throw her undergarments to the crowds leaving her in naked for all to see. Her cheeks turning even red from blushing, she didn't know what would happen next until Cage shows his face again calling out happily.

"Well what a show huh? But now I'm going to take this waste of space and ride her till I'm satisfied. So come little Lucy let me show you how big red guild really is ah ha ha."

Lucy couldn't help but weep as Cage throws her over his shoulder. She couldn't believe it what she could hear as the crowds shout encouragement to Cage to ride her all night or until she can;t say no as the he carries her away back stage to a flight of metal stairs.

What she had just been through would live with her forever and fearing only what was to come next as they reached the top of the stairs where a black door stood before them. She soon finds herself in the master of the red-heart guilds bedroom.

A large bed room with its walls painted in a crimson red colours, pictures of female wizard from all over fiore covered the floor and a large king size four bed sat in the middle the room with golden metal railing on the top and bottom. The bare room sent shiver down Lucy spine as Cage threw her onto the bed making sure she land face first into the bed's strangle soft black blankets, Lucy could only listen as Cage began to undress him behind her as he talks to her.

"Oh Lucy, you still that stupid girl. You don't know how much pain you caused my family when you ran away from your father. Do you know my father lost his job over you? No of course you didn't because you were too busy becoming part of fairy tail. You left your old life behind,discard it like it meant nothing to you."

Lucy then felt Cage's rough cold hands on her hips, feeling them up a lover before slowly he leans his lips to her left ear. His toned stomach on her soft back he then whispers to her.

"And now it all coming back to haunt. You think you can run away from it and pretend it didn't happen? Well let me show you how it feels to be stab in the back by the one you trusted. Let me show you that the only thing you'll ever be good for is to become nothing more then sometime for me to pass the time with."

At this Lucy closes her eyes tightly wishing in her mind that anyone would save her from this nightmare as she felt Cage slid off her back. She braces herself knowing she was seconds away from becoming a toy to cage and his desires yet nothing happens. No pain, no feeling nothing, only a loud thud from behind her like someone falling.

Lucy then slowly opens her eyes, feeling her body being slowly turned around until she could see four dark green hooded people surrounding the bed. Their face hid by their hood Lucy at once though they were some of the people from down stairs and began to try to scream again through her gag hoping they would leave her alone. However to her surprise, the hooded person closest to her face lifts her head up gently before another unites the gag allowing Lucy to cough from the taste of the cloth being in her mouth for so long.

She couldn't believe it, she had been saved however before she could thank her rescuers the closet hooded rescuer spoke to her saying in quietly voice.

"Remain calm miss Lucy, We are not from this guild and now we're reviled ourself we need to get you and ourself out of here. I ask you must remain quiet if we are to escape."

Lucy didn't have anywhere else to turn to nor could she still suffering from Cage's magic she nodded staying quiet as the four hooded people wrapped her up in the black blanket leaving only a hole big enough for her to breath. She could feel herself being paced on the back of one the hooded men who accident touches her bums through the cover before hearing an apologetic, "sorry miss Lucy"

She however didn't care as within a few minutes all Lucy hear is the sound of magic clashing and yells of "Hey it them green heart guys! Stop them they got the girl! before suddenly she felt a cool breeze hit her sore cheeks and a smooth voice saying happily. "We've made it miss Lucy. Ha ha We have to return you to the base."

Lucy only manages a quiet thank you before her eye began to close again. Her tiredness catching up with her after all that happened. She wanted to ask so much more of her rescuers, but her question would have to wait until she arrives at her rescues guild. However back at the red heart guild Cage awakes to find himself on his bed floor with a very clear idea of how he got here.

About to enjoy Lucy body and her screams, he readies himself to enter her only to suddenly spot a four green hooded visitors hanging onto his roof who with a wave of their left hands sends him to sleep like baby.

"Max." Cage said his teeth grinding together in angry as he get to his feet. "You've got some explain to do my ally."

The angry of Cage soon became apparent to the rest of his guild member as he came down to see his ground floor in a mess with chairs throw about and a number of red heart mage on the flour crying out in pain. He begins to beat down on them, demanding to know how his guild had failed to notice they had spy among them. None had an answer for their master making Cage rage grow even more. He them begins to swear at them punching a few and kicking of the downed wizard before telling them he going to pay a visit to the green-hearts guild to settle this.

Cage then returns to his room leaving his beaten and shaken guild members to clean up the mess while their master dresses. Nobody in red heart could have guessed that their allies would tack them and nether did anyone in green-heart expect to see Lucy in their guild.

For as the green-heart guild began to fill with it members that morning, the four battle worn hooded members of the guild enter the hidden base bringing a silence to the floor with them. The entire floor comes to a stands-till watching the hooded four make their way toward the bar with the Lucy still asleep on the largest one's back in cage's blanket. Rose spots the four easily from the bar and at once leaves her post to meet them with a look of concern all over her face.

"I hope that isn't what I think it is." She says sternly standing before them like a mother who has just caught her children doing something. The hooded members say nothing leaving Rose to walk over and pull back a bit of the blanket Lucy slept in. She see the blonde wizard and sighs seeing the sound asleep Lucy. Her hair in a mess but a small smile on her face, Rose covers her back up again before looking at the hooded members shaking her head with a small smile of her own.

"Oh you heroes. I guess you all know what this means though." She said before looking past the four who slowly turn their head to see Max coming down the stairs. They all knew somehow Max would know about this, he always did know like some great seeing eye in the sky. It took him no time to walk over to them asking them in his usual calm voice what his spies from red heart had with them?

The hooded members nor rose said nothing at first. They knew they couldn't hide her from him but they all knew that a rule of the guild meant no non-member are to be brought to the guild, a rule max takes very seriously.

"Are you going to tell me or do I have guess?" Max jokes with a smile on his pale face. He really did want to know what his spies had brought him back. However when finally Rose coughs to what they brought back, Max's smile changes to into a scowl and the air around them begins to go thin as if all the oxygen had been sucked out the room.

The power of Max's dark magic did this and everyone on the floor knew this mean their master had become angry. Angry enough that his magic would release itself from his body and that his voice became lost of emotion, he orders the four hooded member to the master meeting room with the girl before ordering Rose to come along too. She however waits staring at Max with dead eyes as he begins to make his own way.

She knew her old friend's by the book way of thinking would see Lucy dead by the end of the meeting. However Rose also knew that sometimes being a master of green-hearts meant she could fight back against the rules with enough support she then makes her way to the meeting hoeping that the other master would see her way.

It took only a few minutes for seven out of eight masters to assemble with Lucy's rescuers stood to attention near the stairs with Lucy now on the floor at their still covered up and asleep as Max began the meeting saying.

"Masters I have called this meeting because today our spies from the red heart guild have proceed to bring back the very girl we kidnapped last night. I wish for us all to hear their reason for this before we decide what to do with the girl. Any questions?"

The six masters did not at this time leaving Lucy's rescues to tell their story. Starting first with Lucy's public stripping got Penny and Alexander attention at once stating how disgusting the red heart guild is while the others master continue to listen. Her rescues go on telling of what happened after carefully choosing their words to say that Cage after the show took Lucy to his room ready to deflower her until they stepped in.

The room then feel quiet at this. With their story over Max spoke first about the matter asking that the masters of the guild to allow him to kill the girl as a matter of protection for the guild. However at once Alexander disagrees, getting to his feet and arguing back at Max in strong tone voice saying.

"No master green-heart, to kill this fairy tail wizard makes us as bad as those thugs of the red heart guild. We should simply wipe her memory and let her return to her guild."

However at that Master Razz speaks up informing Alexander that to wipe her memory could result in wiping her entire memory making her an even easier target for cage to pick up again. This then makes Margaret speak out, expressing her concern for Lucy health after what the girl had been through.

Soon the entire master table begins to argue with one enough making points before another pointed out what that could mean. Lucy fate hung current between death or having her memory wiped clean before suddenly a large posh booming voice spoke out from the stairs saying.

"A fairy tail wizard. Oh how wonderful which one is it?"

They all turn to the stairs hearing the voice and at at once see a large stocky women standing at the top of the stair case. Her eyes a shade of dark blue, her face going on in age with a few wrinkles and the body frame of a large circus tent dressed in a finely crafted sky light dress with pink frills wand matching tights on her large legs, white high-heels and a sky blue large brimmed hat sitting on her short blenched blonde bowl cut hair style.

Max at once quickly stands welcoming the women as Master Elizabeth Love with a bow causing the women to let out a loud friendly laugh. She then move over to the wrapped up Lucy before asking one of the rescuers to show her this fairy tail wizard, One of hood do as she says slowly pulling back the blanket to show a sound asleep Lucy making Elizabeth let out a worrying sentence of oh my.

She then looks at Max and the other master saying that she knows this wizard form somewhere.

"We know how she is lady love, Lucy Heartfilia of the fairy tail guild and she must die to protect the guild secrets" Max answers sternly making his point clear. However Lady Love hearing this quickly shake her head before explaining she knew Lucy's parents from her merchant guild Lucky and Love.

"Masters" she begins in her posh tone. "This young lady parents were good people. I understand Lucy's father became a little to obsessed with business. However as a master and the very women who jewels built this guild, I put forward that this girl be taken care of until she can be returned safely to her guild without her mind wiped."

Most of the master got behind Lady love's idea even master Razz who usually did not wish to be included in these matters leaving Max no choice but to fold saying in a calm voice.

"Very well Lucy Heartfilia will remain at green-hearts guild until we can proved safe passage back to her guild without her mind being wiped. Master Copper perhaps you would care to take our guest to master night room for examination while the rest of us decide what to do with out spies."

Rose nods happily before joking she didn't have the strength to carry both Margaret and Lucy up the stairs. This cause The masters meeting room to suddenly breaks into laughter, Rose looks back at Max to see him smiling at her before drawing his attention to inviting Lady rose to sit down in her chair next to him.

Lucy's fate unbeknown to her had been changed by the very women who her parents once worked for and There was not one master who could be happier about this then Rose. Who now carries Lucy up the stairs whispering to her.

"Thank your lucky star today Lucy because someone up there was watching over you today sweetheart." 


	4. welcome to the greenhearts fairy

Lucy's recover took Margaret and Rose all day and by the time a new mornings sunlight shone on Lucy's healing face they finished watching as slowly awaking her from her long slumber Lucy slowly opens her eyes to see Rose's and Margaret face staring down at her. Before Rose greet her saying in a joking tone.

"Good morning big boobs, we're glad to see your ok after last night."

Suddenly without thinking Lucy sits up asking in a angry tone who the heck the two women are and where she is? Lucy had never seen a room like this in her life with white walls, brown oak shelves crammed full of hearts,eyes and other body part in clear glass jars as well as some books beside them with name such as What a wizards body should look like and Inside a wizard is not magic but organs as well as the two odd women before her.

Margaret answers Lucy first introducing her as Master Margaret Nights of the green-hearts guild before Lucy rudely interrupts saying Green-hearts as if that name meant something to her. This sets Margaret off saying to Lucy in her stern tone.

"Oh you young women these days. Can't even have the decency to remember who rescued you, I tell you young lady if you were my girl you'd be having lashing for being such an ungrateful girl."

Lucy couldn't help but being to apologies feeling like she should at least remember her rescuers however rose then cuts in passing comment for Lucy to ignore the old bag before introducing herself to Lucy as master Rose copper of the green-hearts guild before asking Lucy if her boobs were real?

Poor Lucy didn't what to feel or how to answer? She felt like this was all a bad dream and at once covers her head with the white blankets she had slept in only to hear Rose and Margaret begin to argue.

"See what you did? You scared her with your old women way hag" Rose began before Marget let out a small laugh at rose rubbish insult before arguing back that Rose scared the girl because she asked the poor girl if her boobs were real

This at once making Lucy a little angry results in her coming out from her cover and without thinking shouts.

"There real ok? Now where am I and what do you want with me?"

The two women don't answer at first instead rose lets out a sigh commenting to Margaret that she'd have to pay master Joe his bet money on the whole real or not matter. Margaret shake her head at this before finally she answers question saying in her stern tone.

"Young lady you are in the dark guild known as green-hearts guild and as for your other qustion.."

Marget didn't get time to finish before suddenly like a scared rabbit, Lucy hops out of Margaret's bed and races out her open door leaving Rose to quickly comment to Margaret that she shouldn't have put dark guild in the introduce, Margaret tells her to shut up before ordering rose to give chase to Lucy.

Rose does so only to run out Margret room to find Lucy froze to the spot covering her still naked body before a very unimpressed looking Max. He ask Rose why their guest is running around naked only to have Rose joke.

"Well i thought it be nice for you to another female body apart from mine."

Poor Lucy couldn't help but feel like she'd been caught between a rock and hard place as Max lets out a small laugh at the joke before returning quickly to his unimpress look. Max didn't really mind seeing a naked girl running around his guild, in fact it made a change from the he was sure it wasn't fair on Lucy and at once asks Rose to get Lucy dessed before master joe has a heart attack.

Rose happily agrees too however Lucy once, she falls to her knees before Max asking him with tear filled eye what's going on? The first guild master looks at her and with a frindly smile, he answers her.

"Miss Lucy, you have no reason to be afaird here. If you want a full explaintion come to my office when your dressed."

Lucy said nothing she knew all she had to do was make a dash for the stairs to get away yet her fear froze her to the spot like a petrifed cat as Max asks Rose to polity to get Lucy into clothes she might find more comferable and to explain to her how things work around Green-hearts. Rise agreed quickly pulling inside her own room and shutting her own light brown wooden oak bedroom door behind her.

Marget instaly begins to complain to Max saying she already did that with Lucy to which Max agrees with before gently suggesting to her that young women like Lucy could never apericate the gifts she had gievn lucy. Marget laughs happily feeling a lot happier by her firend word before slowly making her way back into her room saying as she does.

"You know Max, i like that girl she got spunk like me when i was younger."

Max nods answering Marget that he is sure of that. He then begins to make his way to his own room at the far end of the floor with only qustion spinning in his mind, When will Cage pay them a visit?

Yet while Max is busy thinking about how long it could take Cage to come see them about whatt happened. Rose was already trying to get through to Lucy knowing herself that being an innocent and scared girl would put her in danger. She knew she had to rid Lucy of her fear and so as soon as she shut the door to her room Rose grabbed a hold of Lucy's her dress covered breasts saying in a dark tone, "This is what you think we're all after Lucy? You and your body?"

At this Lucy instantly knocks Rose hands away with her own. Before shouting angrly at her to get back acussing Rose of being as bad as Cage and wanting to just go home. Suddenly the room feel quiet leaving to Lucy to witness Rose suddenly break into a friendly smile before holding out her right white hand to Lucy saying kindly.

"I'm glad to see you've got some back bone if no a lot Lucy. I'm Master Rose Copper of the green-hearts also known as the posion mistress. i aploigies for the boob grab but take it from me, be being made of glass won't get you out of here."

This sudden change in Rose attuide struck Lucy as odd along with the fact Rise had just called herself master. Lucy quickly points at Rose with her right index finger and with puzzled look on her face asks how Rose could be a master if Marget is the master of this guild?

Rose's answers Lucy with an simple its compulated before inviting to ask her any other qustions Luct at once demands to know when she can return to fairy tail only to get an answer she didn't like of not for a while. Lucy couldn't help but begin to tear up hearing this. First her friend betrays her and now she finds herslef trapped in a dark guild. Her world felt it was tumbling around her and even though rose knew it wouldn;t help she apoloyieses to Lucy.

Apoloyies fro everything that happened to her the then two fall quiet. Simple standing facing each other in pure silance like stranger at at bus stop. Lucy doesn't know why but looking at Rose through her tears she looks and acts a lot like Cana from fairy tail. With her big sister perosnality and the way she speaks like she's seen the world. Lucy suddenly throws herself at Rose bursting into tears as Rose slowly putting her amrs around her like a mother does to her crying child with one hand on her head and her other hand tapping her gentley on the back.

Lucy's could be heard all over guild making a few of the master who's sat in thier own room pick upi thier heads from thier work. Yet slolwy Lucy weeps became quiter as finally she separate from Rose looking at her with big puffy eyes and wet cheeks from her crying Rose smiles friendly at her witha few tears of her running down her own white cheeks saying to her.

"Ha look at us. A top-class fairy tail wizard and some dark guild wannabe master crying togther like two teenage girls watching some sad movie. You and me need to relax and chat before it you holding me in your arms."

Hearing this Lucy agrees feeling now safe in rose's company after all thats happen. The two sit down on Rose's purple blanket covered bed feeling a little better after thier crying session before the two begin thier chat about Green-hearts and everything that happened. Hours pass by with life at the green-hearts guild continueing as normal with Max and the other master going up and down to thier room frequently before finally as the clock struck tweleve on all the clocks in the guild everyone in the guild bar floor see Rose and Lucy happily chatting away as they came down the stairs. Both now dressed rom thier night gear everyone couldn't help but notice Lucy's clothing looked a lot like Rose ha dressed her with her low cut sky blue vest top baraly hiding her breasts, a dark blue pencil skirt that showed off her long leg and a pair of tigh high black boots. The two of them look almost like sisters as they made thier way to the bar were Rose then invites Lucy behind the bar as the bartender speical guest.

Lucy accepts feeling a little embrassed about agreeing with rose to let her dress her. When suddenly as sonn as she sstand behidn the bar it becomes surronded by men and women of the green-hearts guild commeting her on her new look and welcomeing her to the guild saying "Nice to have you fairy."

Lucy couldn't help but feel a bit like Mirajane with all this sudden attention and wonder why everyone seemed to be calling her fairy and not her name. However before she could ask about her sudden nickname she felt the same sensation she did a couple of hours ago.

That feeling of her magic slolwy draining away from her, Lucy quickly looks around to see Max walking down the stairs where she and Rose had just come from with an unimpressed look on his e bar sudden clears in an instant like some wild west show when a duel is about to happen giving Lucy the feeling like she should be running too. However with Rose putting herself in front of Lucy like a sheild, Rose's and Max's eyes met as he stops at the bar before her.

"Hmm funny" Max says rubbing his chin like he was thinking. "I don't remeber you having a pretty sister Rose. Oh right i forgot its our guest the fairy."

His calm yet cold tone of voice made Max's commet sound empty to Lucy who began to feel more and more unfortable about her current situation. Yet to Lucy surpise Rose smiles at that comemting replying to him that if Lucy was her sister he'd of certainly of had his hands full with deal with both them.

This brings a small smile to his face understaind what Rose meant by her commet. He then tells Rose to bring the fairy up to the masters meeting room for a chat with the other masters. Rose at once bows soon followed by Max bowing back at her before making his way casually up the stairs to the meeting room with Lucy watching his every step with great care.

Her talk with Rose had brought up a lot of topic inculding the masters. However while they were talking about them Rose gave Lucy a warning. A warning to never to confront Max without her by her side. Lucy could remebering the fear in Rose's voice as she spoke about him, a shaking voice as if she'd seen a ghost and her body quivering like she was cold.

"Could he really be that strong?" Lucy thought as slolwy the bar began to be surronded agian by men and women of green-heart wanting to tell Lucy how lucky she is to have Max compliment her.

Poor Lucy couldn't help but feel she was luckly to be alive with the attuide Max gave her. That feeling of her magic being sucked away she wondered if that was Max's doing or something everyone felt? Lucy would have to wait for her answer to her burning qustion for within minutes of Max dissapering up the stairs Rose began to get ready to go to the meeting. Getting another female member to stand in her place at the bar she then quickly runs her hands through her long purple hair before ushering Lucy through the crowds of men and women at the bar who stepped out of thier way as they came towards them and up the stairs where Lucy got her first look at the masters of the green-heart guild.

All seating around a large dark oak table her appiance suddnely makes Alexander and Joe jump out their seat and offer her thiers resulting a small arguement to break out between the two.

"Master Flower your offer i feel is no without it price." Alexander state in his usual posh tone of voice. "Please sit down and allow the lady a seat where there is not price to pay."

"Price ar your a talker mr sliver tounge." Joe agrues back in his deep voice. "I'm simply offering the girly a seat like any man with a barin would do."

Suddenly Joe realsises what he say looking now at Max who remains in his chair looking at him with his usual calm eyes. The two men say nothing as Max slowly stands up and turns to face Lucy who stands at the top of the stairs before offering her his seat.

Lucy shakes her head at first fearful of what impression she might leave if she does accept but with a nudge from Rose who stands behind her. Lucy quickly accepts slowly walking over to Max chair before sitting down in it with Max now standing beside her like some royal guard gurading his queen with his pale hands behind his back and his green high-top trainers togther.

She gazed around the table seeing the rest of the guild masters. Razz, Margret, Penny, Lady love,Alexander,Joe and finally Rose. She still didn't know why a guild needed eight masters but her answer soon came as Max called the meeting into order. Hours of talking about suggestions,

planning,death counts, food stock, drink stock and even when the guild next party should be sapped the time away leaving poor Lucy feeling bored out of her mind as well as very out of place.

Digging her nails into the oak arms of the chairs out of bordem she did learn why their were eight guild master of green-hearts as they all have a speciality in which the guild uses for jobs and train new members. Finally the meeting came to discussing and Max brought up an intersting suggestion about her celestail keys.

"Masters i beleive our guest should be given her keys back."

Such a suggestion instantly struck everyone as odd even Lucy who said nothing wanting to see hwere this went. It didn't take long for the rest of the masters to go againest the idea the first being the very quiet Master Razz who simpley said.

"Handing a weapon into an foes hand is a fools mistake."

The other masters agree with him starting to come up with arguements of thier own about why Lucy should not have her keys before suddenly a loud paniced shout of Masters he's here coming from the stairs make them all stand. Like solider called to go to war the masters faces chnage to one of angry before Max wearing his usual calm look asks them all to allow him to deal with thier guest.

A few of the masters like Margert, Alexander,Razz, Peeny and Llady love agree and sit back down in thier Rose and Joe simply refuse to let Max go alone when as masters their meant to stand togther making Max cracks a small friednly smile at them before telling them he'd apperiate it if they stay to look after the Fairy incase things turn rough the two agree with a nod.

Poor Lucy had a pretty good idea who this visitor is and at once stood to demand she see him however with Rose and Joe quickly forcing her to sit back down in Max's chair. They all watch as Max leaves before going quiet to hear what would unfold next.

Meanwhile already in the bar, Cage proceeds to paralize anyone who dares come near him as he waits at the bar. His eyes bulging out in angry and an ornage arua swirling around his body like a small torando. He angrily shouts at the stand-in female bartender to fech him another drink if her masters going to take this long before noticng Max calmly apporch him like he was just another friendly face saying to him in usualcalm tone.

"Well what i surpise. Can i help you with something Master Cage?"

Cage wasn't in the mood for pleasantries. He knew Max and his guild had something to do with Lucy escape and without warning Cage take a swing at Max with his right fist only to have Max side the swing before asking Cage what is it again he can do for him as he is very busy.

"Yeah i bet you are. Stealing women from my guild. Where is she huh? In your bed await her hero's call or maybe in the shower making herself clean for you? Tell me!"

Cage voice go angry and angry with each sentance however Max did not flinch instead keeping a calm head he answers Cage back.

"If you are talking about the fairy we got for you then I'm afraid i don't know where she is."

With said the two mages then stare at each other with diffrent expressions on thier faces. Cage wearing an unconviced expression his face while Max wore a confident expression on his face, the two went on like this for a few mintues befre finally Cage backs down regaining his well-known evil grin on his face before he tells Max that this time he'll beleive his ally.

"However" Cage contiues drawing his face close to Max's to imtimadate him."I'm starting a new recuiting program for my guild so if by any chance i see even one green-heart trying to pull something funny i'm going to make sure they die a very slow and painful death. Are we clear partner?"

Max answers his allies threat with a single slow nod like a wise man accepting the words of a young person before wishing Cage a safe joureny back to his guild. At this the Redheart master take his leave leaving behind him a few paralized green-heart members and a frightened female bar-tender thier master however does nothing to help them. Simpling returning upstairs to the meeting room where the rest of the masters and Lucy sat quietly waiting for him in thier chairs. He left them to clear up while he contiued with the meeting taking his place standing beside Lucy thier discussion about Lucy's keys resumes.

Back and forth of arguements for and againest the idea came and went like the wind between Max his fellow masters yetother masters still would not agree to with Max to give Lucy back her keys before finally Max invites Lucy to speak saying to her.

"Come fairy tell the other masters you would like you keys back won't you?"

Lucy didn't know what to say. She really did want her keys back because she wanted to be close to her spirits yet something in her told her to say no. A feeling in the pit of her stomach that made her feel like this was all wrong.

"I.." was all Lucy got to say say before Rose suddenly interrupts her point blankly accuseing Max of trying to murder Lucy making the meeting fall quiet once again. The other master knew what Rose said is true for with her keys Max could accuse Lucy of sharing guild sercets by using her spirirts as messagers, a crime only punishable by death in the guild. This set-up they all knew came form his hatred and at once joined Rose telling Max that as his fellow masters they did not want Lucy to have her keys back if it would only lead to her death.

Lucy couldn't help but feel the tension in the room between them like a family agruing over a household matter. She said nothing as finally Max gave in, accepting the answer of the masters he then quickly moved the meeting on to the subject about Lucy's livining arangments causing Lucy to suddenly rasie her right hand.

She had seen the other masters do this when they wanted to say something or ask a qustion and she had something pressing to ask the masters of the green-hearts guild.

"Have something to say fairy?" Max says gestureing her to stand with his hand. Lucy slolwy does suddenly feeling the eyes of the master look at her like an audience expecting a show. She manges to quickly get out her qustion of why they could simply return her to her guild before quickly sitting down again feeling a little uncomferable at the situation.

She get a range of answers from the master with Margert reason being she needed to heal first after her assult, Rose telling her it not safe for her to just go matching alone when Cage men could be about before finally Alexander speaks saying.

"Miss Lucy, i unlike my fellow master can not lie to you. The truth is you and all female mages in the kingdom are in danger."

Lucy didn't understand at all what danger could effect all the female mages of the kingdom? A illness, a magic that only hurt women? The answer however is neather as Alexander contiues to explain to her.

"The redheart guild plans to become the strongest guild in fiore by feeding on the sins of men. They will kidnap women men of this kingdom dersie and offer them as prize to redheart guild member who can show thier prowess. Give the greedy money if they work with them and give power to thoese who will follow them. This plan will wipe out every guild in fiore inculde us."

The meeting went quiet and looking around Lucy could see on the face of the other masters that it affected them all. Looks of worry, fear or discomfert she saw it all but failed to see or understand why they or fairy and the other guild couldn;t just put a stop to it.

"Well why arn't you telling the legal guild and let them take Cage and his guild down?" Lucy asks knowing in heart that her guild could simpley wipe Cage and his guild. Lucy would get her answer the next day from Rose as she sat in rose's room where the masters said she would have to stay until they saw it fit for her to leave.

Rose shows Lucy the magnolia's morning paper front with the title in large block capital letters across the top reading 'Team Nastu defeated'.  
> <p>


	5. second show

Lucy felt her heart shatter like a dropped glass bottle, her mind drew a blank and all Lucy could say is how? How did the strongest team in fairy tail, her friends lose? They had everything a team should have power,bravery,friendship and yet they lost.

"How? How?" Each time Lucy said it Rose could hear the mixture of angry and sadness in her shaking voice. She could only guess how much Lucy hurt inside for unlike Lucy her friend had never lost a battle. Rose didn't know what to say but she didn't have to think long for within minutes Lucy ran out her room pushing Rose aside as she went.

She would not stay here any longer knowing her friends had been defeated, she wanted to go back to fairy tail now and see if them. Even if they had been defeated she knew they would somehow make it back to fairy tail in one piece like they promised her.

Yet as Lucy arrives on the bottom floor of the guild she spots Max standing by the huge metal front door of the guild. Looking at it like its painting Lucy knew she could not be fearful now. Her friends needed her to be strong and so she ran as fast as she could towards him. Her plan to tackle Max hard enough that his body would force the door open and let her escape yet it didn't go at all like that.

Instead as she ran at him the master of green-hearts suddenly turns to face her his hands already covered in a black aura. He pushes his right hand out before him summoning a dark green magic made claw from the guilds floor. It race towards Lucy slithering along the ground like a snake until the two met the claw then wraps itself quickly around Lucy's body entangling her and causing her to tumble to the carpeted floor with a small thud.

"No let me go my friends need me!" Lucy cried out trying to wiggle free of bounds Max however didn't answer simply turning his back on her. Instead he opens the door himself letting the morning sunlight enter the guild before making his way out closing the door behind him he listens as Lucy screams for her freedom so she can find her friends.

He let out a sad sigh before moving on. For this morning after Rose had shown him the paper of team natsu fate it didn't take them long to figure out who was behind it nor for Max to take action on the matter.

For using the lacrima on his desk, he quickly make contact with the man he knows is behind this defeat.

"Ah well isn't this a treat you don't usually call me Max. What do you want?"

Cage's greeting words to Max, the green-hearts master merely brushes off Cage rudeness and got straight to the point asking him what he thought he hoped to achieve by defeating fairy tail's strongest team?

The answer Max got didn't surprise him. His ally had defeated team natsu for two things, an ego boost to his already swelling battle pride and the the fairy queen herself Erza Scarlet who he would use in his recruitment drive as a prize to the redheart wizard who showed their loyalty to the guild.

"You know this will only make fairy tail more likely to attack don't you?" Max points out to his already grinning ally who replies happily that he'd love to see them try when he's paralysed both Natsu and Grey leaving them to slowly die as his magic begins to paralyse their internal organs.

At this Max simply shakes his head in utter disgust. His once powerful ally had turned into a man who enjoys bringing to death others like some sick twisted murder. This change Max knew would effect their alliance in a big way with more risk of being attacked now then ever, he asks Cage to see him in person so they speak with him about this how this would effect their alliance.

"Well I'm sure I can find you some time." Cage says scratching his chin as if he is thinking he then answers back saying.

"You know what I'm having a show this evening and I love for you to come see it Max. I'm calling it the bare all of the fairy queen perhaps you could visit then allowing us to chat and enjoy the show. Plus while you here you can be amazed at how well my guilds growth is after just a few hours of spreading rumours about my little recruitment drive."

Cage's tone sounded like he was too happy to share his new play thing and Max wasn't surprised by this one bit after what he had done to Lucy. Yet knowing to keep peace between the guild he told Cage he would be there making the Redheart guild master laugh loudly commenting that he knew a man like Max could not refuse a good show of flesh.

At this Max ends the call abruptly not wanting to see cage lust filled smile anymore he gets ready to go for the trip to Cage's guild. Attaching his dark green cape to his newly ironed white dinner shirt shoulders by small straps before combing back his short dark green hair with the small light blue comb he keeps in his desk. It had been a while since Max had stepped out he guild and he couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. The Green-hearts guild had become his safe house, a place he knew he could stand against any foe, knew everything about it but he didn't have that with Cage's guild.

Without his spies there Max felt like he didn't know what to expect to find yet with a few deep breath and a little self talking to he leaves his room knowing not matter what he finds he is doing this to protect his guild from the dangers Cage brings. However it was as he left that Lucy attempted her first escape leading him to now.

"Ah that poor girl I sure by now Rose is having quite the trouble keeping her there" Max thought now on a cart heading to Oak town and he was not wrong. Back at the Green-hearts guild Lucy escape attempts continued. First trying to run for the door again only this time to be ruby tackled by rose who drags Lucy back behind the bar to watch her. Then Lucy's next attempt saw her trying to escape through the windows of the guild each time one of the masters pulled her back in before she ran off again to another window on a higher floor.

By the time Max arrives at Cage's guild Lucy escape attempts had reached a total number of forty five time leading to the master of the green-hearts to lock her in rose's room with them all taking it in turns to keep an eye one her. It would be a long and tiring day for them all and that included Max.

For his entrance to the red heart guild at first wasn't an easy one. First he had to wait in a rather long line to enter only then be denied entrance by two blocked by two burly men at the front door of Cage's red castle telling him he'd have to join the red heart guild if he wanted to get inside. Max could see they each armed themselves a magical stamper device used by guild to mark member with their symbol. Luckily by stating his name the two men happily let him through telling him to have a good time before stopping the man behind man who agreed to join without any hesitation.

In all the times Max had paid a visit to the guild he'd never seen such security at the Redheart guild and neither had he ever see it so full. Bursting at the doors with mostly men aged sixteen to their late sixties and a few young female aged between sixteen and fifty all baring the mark of the redheart guild, a small red heart with two spears crossed through it. Max looks around trying to spot Cage through the crowds of drinking and waiting people only to spot the guild master on stage with Erza by the side of him already.

Sat in a wooden chair rather slump with her mouth gagged by a white cloth. Still dressed in her usual clothing of a pair black thigh boots,mini dark blue shirt and custom armour however she would not be in them for long as Cage wanted everyone tonight to know as he began to call out happily.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please I understand your all eager after all it time to see what the queen of fairies hides form us all ah ha ha. However let me remind you that as part of the red guild you could have the queen of fairies to be your very own entertainer if you show your redheart spirit. Slay our foes, make our name be feared through the land and let everyone know the one true guild in fiore is no other then Redheart. Because if you do you'll win yourself some great prizes."

The gathered men and women cheer as if this was some late-night game show making Max shakes his head in disgust. He hates people like this the vermin of the human race that only wish to indulge in their inner desires. It doesn't take long before the show to begin with Cage spotting his guest standing at the back of the floor like an person at a party who didn't want to be there. He signals Max over to a dark oak made bar closes to the stage as two women begin to undress Erza.

Max quickly makes his way over to Cage keeping his gaze ahead of him as the crowds begin to cheers as Erza boots are flung into the crowd to get. He did not want to see this yet Cage watches like a hawk happily leaning on the bar with a pint of beer now in his right hand cheering as Max reaches him with a look of disapproval on his face.

"Ah Max stop with that face your ruining the mood here let me buy you drink" Cage offers however Max quickly declines saying he's here for business not to drink his jewels away making Cage laugh again.

"Ah always working huh" Cage said his eyes not even looking at Max as he speaks to him instead focused on erza now having her blue mini skirt removed.

"That's fine with me but you'll have to forgives my eyes as they'll not always be on our conversation when I got such a beauty on stage being slowly stripped down to nothing more then what her mother gave her."

It was clear to Max from the lust in his allies voice that this meeting would be pointless. Even if he could get Cage talking about the guild he knew as soon as things got going he'd lose Cage attention to this sick stripping show. Still he had to know what Cage would be planning next for the redhearts so he could work around it to protect his guild and so reluctantly he stuck around getting snippets of information from Cage as the show went on with Erza clothing getting less and less making her feel more and more vulnerable.

Tears begin to run from her eye as they stripped her of her blue skirt and loud muffle shouts start to come from her as encourage from the crowd makes the women begin to strip Erza of her black underwear. She could not stop them as Cage had paralysed her body when she and her friends had fought him leaving her only to watch in horror as the women pull her underwear off her legs before flinging it into an eager crowd. However unlucky for the crowds and Max, the underwear found their way onto the head of Max who quickly realising is on top of his head he quickly throws them to the ground making Cage laugh at him for being such a sissy over a pair of women's underwear. Yet this is the last straw for Max he feeling dirty,disturb and angry at what was happening around him. He got up to leave only to suddenly stop when a women came over asking Cage to help the women stripping Erza as they were struggling with getting her custom armour of her body.

"Ah it would be my pleasure and you" Cage says giving Max his full attention with a dirty grin on his face. "Don't you go anywhere. When this show is over I want you to meet one of my elite members so he knows who not to kill by mistake."

Max simply stands where he is as Cage and the women make their way to stage laughing like a bunch of school kids. It made Max feel sick to his stomach to stay here yet this elite topic caught his attention. Never had his spies said anything about elite member before. Had they just not been doing their job or was this one of Cage's many well kept secrets? The green-hearts master didn't know for sure but coming out of his thought he suddenly felt something tugging under his right foot.

He didn't really want to look what was on the floor of this place but quickly down he saw a young man with sliver hair with blue tips at the end on his left knee gently tugging at Erza's black underwear which Max had trapped unintentionally under his right trainer.

At first Max doesn't move his trainer feeling that he was preventing this pervert from enjoying his pleasure however after a few more more tugs the young man looks up at Max making eye contact with him with his bright blue eye saying in a very casual tone.

"Hey you mind moving your foot? I think Erza would at least like one piece of clothing back from this stupid show."

Hearing this Max moves his foot allowing the young man to pick up the underwear before standing up where Max finally gets a good look at the young man.

Roughly six foot three in height with a medium build body type and aged around twenty at Max best guess from his clean looking pink skin. The young man wore a black hooide with a neon green skull on its chest with a pair of light blue jeans with pockets which he quickly tucks erza underwear into before looking down at jet black trainers to make sure he didn't miss anything. His scruffy sliver curtained style hair cut and bright blue eyes are what really chat Max attention as well as the unmissable healing scar running from the end of young man's right sliver eye brow to the bottom of his right cheek.

"You've got quite an injury there." Max said causing the young man to look at him with a cheerful smile answering.

"What this scar? It's from me making toast in the morning. I tell you nothing more deadly then a magical toasters at half-three in the morning."

A joke answer, an answer most people give when they want to hide something. Max could only guess this young man had been in battle he wasn't to proud to talk about. Perhaps he'd lost or maybe a lucky win in a battle that he knew he'd should have lost?

Whatever the answer this young man stood out among the crowds as for this short time they had been talking Max notices the young man eyes never looked towards the stage, instead fixed on Max or on the bar as if they were more interesting. He wasn't enjoying what was happening, a strange sight in a place known for doing such things Max was about to ask the young man his name only to suddenly have Cage come stumbling t the young man side, his drinks having an affect on him as leans on the young man shouting as he spoke to them.

"Ah I see you've already met one of my best elites Master Max. A crook through and through this one. Only works for jewels but is as loyal as a dog is to it master aren't you Dex?"

The young man nods with an uneasy smile on his face before introducing himself to Max as Dex Akashi before Cage comments in his drunken state that they couldn't pronounce such a last name so they just call him Dex. Max however ignores Cage comment introduces himself as Master Max Greenhearts with an offer of his right hand to shake but Dex refuses saying

"Sorry but I don't do hand-shakes unless its over business."

With that Max retract his right hand back to his side not saying a word before the shouts and cheers of the crowds take their attentions. Erza had been strip down to her naked body and the crowds loved it, whooping and cheering some even trying to encourage the women to play with Erza body Cage quickly breaks away to calm the crowds leaving Max and Dex to chat again.

However Max had seen all he wanted to. His sick feeling returning to him from what he saw he leaves Dex at the bar saying as he goes that it was a pleasure to meet one of Cage's elites. Dex jokingly answers back that it was nice to meet the man his guild master fears watching Max as he vanishes into the crowd. The show comes to an end with Cage shouting at everyone to leave as he slings Erza over his shoulder and slowly the red-heart guild return to it normal quiet state.

But as for Erza, she did not end up like Lucy instead cage saw it fit to throw the naked Erza into one of the cell in the dungeon of his castle. A dimly light cell with the floor covered in straw, a wooden bucket and a small dark magic filled laceria hanging from the top of the cell out of her reach. The queen of fairies had fallen great depths, stripped of the armour that made her feel safe and left to wait out her time before she became someone's possession. Erza sat in the centre of the cell with her back to the iron bar front staying as quiet as a mouse and covering what she could of her naked body with her hands.

She wouldn't give up now. Not when she knew her friends still needed her, she would bide her time waiting for her chance to escape, to return to fairy tail to expose the red heart guild for what it really is. But till then erza knew she would have to put with the perverted eyes of the members of the redheart guild simply coming down to try to get a look at her body. This happened through out the night after the show, men and boys of all ages coming to her cell door yet as the early morning sun began to rise Erza had a strange visitor to her cell. They didn't come to her cell door to mock or trying to convince her but to ask if she needed anything.

"I do not require your pity just leave me be." Erza answers back angrily not even turning around to face the guest. Yet suddenly something soft hit her in the back of her head, she doesn't turn around knowing it could be a trick by her guest instead she slowly reaches around her back with her right hand to feel something soft and shaped like a ball behind her. She draws it around slowly only to see that its her black underwear scrunched into a ball shape. Surprised at this Erza quickly looks over right shoulder to see her guest with his back to her cell facing into an empty cell.

From what she could see her guest had sliver hair and seemed very calm about what he had just done standing there as if waiting for a bus. Erza had to ask "Why? Why are giving me my clothes back?"

Her guest answer back in a quiet tone saying.

"I plan on getting all your clothes back for you. I maybe part of the red-heart guild however I play by my rules. And in my book there no rule saying I can't help you understand?"

Erza didn't however she wastes no time in putting her underwear back on before thanking her visitor who nods before walking away leaving Erza feeling a little bit happier. The guest then make their way back to the ground floor of the red-heart guild up by a ladder hidden behind the stage before suddenly being stopped by the red-guild master himself Cage.

"There you are Dex" he says stopping before him with a grin. "Looking at the prize huh? Well let

me tell you that if you want her I think I've got a deal for you."

Dex nods listening as these this offer lefts his masters mouth like a sales man offering a deal to good to refuse.

"Take some of the grunt members from the guild, find our guest from last night and silence him. Do this for me and not only will I pay you a small fortune but I throw in the fairy queen too. What do you say do we have a deal?"  
> <p>


	6. knowing each other

In then end Dex agrees to his master's deal. His desirer for money make this deal to good to resist yet he wanted to make one point very clear to his master. A point that would begin a change in Dex he could never turn back from. He tells his master that he is noting not doing this for the women but for the cold hard jewels and the loyalty he has to the Redheart guild.

This make Cage nod before putting his hand roughly on his elite right shoulder wearing a cocky grin on his face. He answers that he did not expect anything different from his money hungry elite before sending Dex away with a gesture of his right hand. Dex with a bow to his master follows his command leaving behind his grinning master. Unaware that behind his master's grin lay the face of a man who would shape the world to his fitting, not matter the price.

Days pass by for both the Greenhearts and the Redheart guild with no action between them it seemed to be quiet. However inside the Greenhearts guild the news of Erza's capture struck Lucy hard leading her to refuses to leave rose's room telling anyone who dared to even knock on the door to go away and leave her along. Her once confident self had finally snapped.

The news of Natsu and Grey in hospital fighting for their lives and Erza capture into what Lucy could only remember as hell. Her will to rescuer her friends had faded with the knowledge she could not do it alone or return to fairy tail to get help. She felt like the little girl her father ignored again. Too weak to stand-up for herself and with nobody to help her she just wanted someone to help her, someone to save her again from this terrible fate that had befallen her.

Yet nobody like that came to her, instead all she had is the frequent visits of Max Greenheart and his silence. He would simply knock on the door and then ever if Lucy shouts at him to go away or even stay as quiet as a mouse he stayed there. Outside the door like a statue, she knew this because she could feel him, that draining feeling of her magic that always came over her when he was around.

Finally after a week of isolation in rose's room Lucy finally opens the door to Max. Her eyes puffy from her weeping and her movements slow due to her not eating she said nothing but Max invited himself in. Pushing the door open with little effort he then looks around to see nothing much had changed.

The walls still a dark red colour with pictures of Rose and himself hung around. Her wooden bed with purple covers still looking as if she had made it and all the dark wood wardrobes still closed and locked shut with metal padlocks. The only thing that Max could see that looked different is the untidy purple rung on floor. Folded over in many place like it had been moved multiple times. This Max guesses is what Lucy had been sleeping on for the past week using it to keep warm and comfort herself he said nothing to her about it and instead sat down on Rose's bed with a calm look on his face.

"Why,Why are here?" Lucy asks him sadly, still feeling like the world around her was crumbling before her. Max does not answer at first. He just sit there as if to be ignoring her before suddenly turning his head to face her with a small grin.

"I've come to end you." He said slowly getting to his feet. At this Lucy falls to her knee's telling him to just do it. She had guessed he would do this to her eventually after all he hated celestial wizard. She knew it and felt it ever time she saw his dark green eye stare at her with a look of disgust in them just like her farther.

"Do it, kill me! I can't stop you. I can't call for help. I'm hopeless." Lucy says letting herself begin to cry again. And at this Max place his hand on the top her head not saying a word before suddenly he asks her?

"Lucy Heartfilla are you so willing to give up?"

She doesn't say anything hoping by not answering Max would end her quickly. However Max went on asking her the same question over and over like a broken record. Angry began to boil inside of Lucy, an angry that one would feel from being unable to make a decision. Lucy couldn't contain it and without even think she strikes out.

Swinging a wild right punch at Max, she hits him right in groin causing Max to let out a small groan of pain from his mouth. Lucy suddenly looks up at him realising what she'd done knowing it could only lead to her death. However Max face is not one or angry or pain but happiness. A small smile on his face like he'd was happy she hit him, Max then says to her in her usual calm tone.

"There is that fighting spirit for the past week you have claimed to have lost fairy. Now go and report to the guild masters meeting room. The masters have a task we want you to do."

Poor Lucy didn't understand what had just happened but she felt it. A warm feeling in her heart that began to spread to every inch of her body that uplifted her. Her courage had returned to her and getting her feet she smiles at Max before dashing off leaving Max to collapse to the floor with another groan of pain this time holding his groin tightly.

"For a fairy she certainly has quite the nut cracking punch." He thinks laying their for a few moment with his groan pain before slowly getting to his feet. Max then makes his way to the meeting walking like he'd been on a horse for a week as he come down the stairs. No Master or Lucy pass comment on his newly acquired walking style until finally taking his seat where Lucy now stood beside him Rose couldn't help herself.

"Well howdy Master Greenheart. I seen you've been playing with the balls again. I guess you just like the swelling and not the pain huh."

Lucy and a few of the other master couldn't help but snigger but then soon stopped when Max said back. "Well it those balls that made this place Master Copper, so perhaps we should respect them hmm?"

At once the meeting fall quiet understand that the joke is over and the time for business had come.

Lucy soon herself the topic of the meeting along with the task they wanted her to do. The task of killing an assassin who plans on taking Max's life.

"What? But why me?" Lucy asks realising what the masters were asking her to do. She thought his would be a task for one of green-hearts wizards or members to deal with however the masters told her they wanted her to do it because it would be good experience for her.

"Experience for what? I don't kill people I'm a wizard not a killer." Lucy states her confidence waving again at the thought she'd be force to kill someone. However the alternative they offered her made her spin shake. The option of handing herself over to the assassin so he'd could take her take to Cage as a present of forgiveness. "So what will be fairy?" Max asks her in his calm voice giving her a look of that Lucy knew meant

he was behind this. She couldn't see a way out of this either kill one criminal or be killed be Cage after he'd had his way with her, she uneasily accepts her task only to have Rose speak up after saying she'd would be coming along for the ride.

This however didn't make Lucy feel any better. She'd didn't want to kill anyone she knew the rules of fairy tail and one of them was to never kill. Could she still be part of fairy tail after all this? Was all Lucy could ask herself as the meeting goes on.

Going against the guilds rules Lucy had only done with Natsu and her friends beside her telling her she had too. However this time she'd made that decision herself and Lucy didn't know if she could live with consequences of being kicked from the guild or worse going to prison. She didn't want that yet before she could dwell on her actions anymore the meeting suddenly ends and Rose gets to her feet telling Lucy that their target waited outside for them.

"Outside? You mean their already here?" Lucy said surprised. This was the first she heard of this and she wasn't even armed. However that was quickly sorted when master Razz throws Lucy her celestial keys from where he sits before Rose calls her to come on.

Lucy now was completely confused. She thought they didn't want her to have her keys in case Max tried to kill her yet now she marching into battle with them? How did they know she would turn on them and try to escape or that she won't just run for the it?

The truth however is that the master didn't. For while Lucy had been in her state of depression they had gathered to discuss what Cage would do next. They had figured out the red-heart's plan easily with what Max got from his time at the guild as well as some information from a few red-heart recruits who no longer wanted to be a part of the red-heart guild.

The Green-hearts masters built a plan to combat their allies plans, drawing up every possibility or trick Cage could pull over them. Lucy would be the first piece in their plan. A fairy tail wizard who's the red-heart's saw as a weak will women deserving of their abuse would become someone they would fear.

Of course Lucy knew nothing of the plan as she now stood outside the guild with Rose beside her facing down their foes consisting of none other then Dex and a small team of ten red-heart guild male members,some armed with weapons while others Lucy felt magic within them. The two sides stare at each other intensely for a few moments waiting for any signs of moment before finally Dex orders his grunts forward with a right finger point at Lucy and Rose.

They charge at Lucy with Rose with a mixture of shouts of encouragement from each other, Lucy readies Leo's Key for action however Rose tell her not to bother. For without warning Rose suddenly charges into the pack of men with her hands already glowing with a light green aura she proceeds to beat the men down with a series of kicks and punches.

Lucy couldn't believe her eyes as quickly her ally puts all the men to ground before walking back to her side with no signs of battle. Lucy couldn't help but feel a small chill run down her back with Rose's battle skill remaindering her some much of Erza, she then looks at the single sliver haired red-heart guild member who looks at her with a deadly look.

He had come for Max, not the two women who stood in his way. But he would do what he had to get his job done and so holding his right hand out in front of him, a short sliver sword magically appear in it.

Lucy hoped Rose would go ahead and beat this guy up too but instead she pushes Lucy forward telling her to deal with the assassin. At once Lucy begins to panic as the man moves to attack, pointing his sword at her he tells her to move.

Lucy really wanted too but Rose answers back to the assassin telling him to reach Max, he would first have to cut down Lucy. Dex nods before charging at Lucy who at quickly calls Leo to her side with a swipe of his key.

Suddenly in a bright flash of yellow light, Leo the lion and Dex come head to head. Rose watches with a carefully eye as the spirit and the assassin fight against each other with all they had. The two fought quite evenly however the assassin showed more meanings to his moves. Always trying to strike Lucy after fighting up-close and personal with Leo. He was aiming for the source of the power for without a key holder spirits had no reason to fight.

Lucky Leo wasn't going to let Lucy be hurt by some creep and each time managed to stop the attack forcing the assassin to back off. The battle went on and on with Lucy joining in as she tried to whip the assassin with her whip that she also got back from master Razz.

However in the end the assassin got serous. With blood shot eyes and a raised voice form all his angry at being unable to get through he calls out to Lucy.

"Fine if you want to play with dark guilds then prepare your to be rained down by my crimson rage!"

Lucy had no idea what he meant but suddenly the assassin pulls back the right sleeve of his black hooide before slicing his right wrist with his sword. Blood began to pour from his wrist slowly creating a small puddle below him. Lucy and Leo look on in shock and horror before finally Rose speaks up introducing Lucy to her foe.

"Lucy the man who stands before you is Dex Akashi and before he became an elite dog for Cage, he was a wanted criminal known as the Blood reaper. From another kingdom So guess what magic he uses?"

The thought never crossed Lucy mind to till Rose said it. Blood magic, a forbidden magic that uses the power of blood to enhance its user abilities or attacking using blood based spells. Lucy though blood magic had been erased from history by powerful legal mages however before her very eyes stood a blood magic user.

She didn't know what to expect watching Dex begin to suck the blood from his bleeding like vampire. But suddenly his once blue eyes become crimson red, a devilish grin comes onto his face and dark red aura beings to emit from his body. The elite member of red-heart then attacks showing no mercy as he cuts through Leo with a single swipe of sliver short sword making the spirit retreat back to the celestial world.

Fear strikes Lucy's heart as Dex then looks at her with a look that says your next. She quickly summons Taurus and Capricorn to fight with her however even though the spirits and Lucy manage to land a few hits on Dex he simple keeps coming at them like a beast determined to no let his pray escape. He cuts down the spirits with a few quick sword slashes before finally taking a swing at Lucy's who manages to dodge the swings by inches before finally Rose steps in.

She charges at Dex with a loud shout of hey blood boy making him growl at her before leaving Lucy to attack Rose. Lucy watches as the two mage clash, trading block after block with Rose even catching Dex sword in-between her hands before kicking him away with swift kick to his chest.

The battle continues straight away with Dex recovering from rose's kick takes a quick right slash at Rose with his sword only to have Rose grab the incoming right arm's wrist with her left light green glowing hand stopping the attack before looking at the blood driven Dex asking him how he took his poison?

The blood driven Dex doesn't answer. Confused by her question before suddenly he falls to his knees coughing franticly. To Lucy it looked like he was having a coughing fit but with his right wrist still in her hand Rose knew exactly what he foe was feeling.

A deadly poison magic spell that starts first by making it victims cough uncontrollable before slowly shutting down all the major organs of the body. Rose then knees down in front of her poisons victim looking as his eye return to their blue colour, his devilish smile become a sickly frown and the aura around him fades.

"You've got a choice" Rose says coldy to her dying foe. "Tell me everything you know and maybe I'll get some help or crawl back to her master and die a his feet."

Dex first answer however doesn't help anyone with him calling Rose a poisonousness witch for not fighting fairly. Rose however allows him to speak before watching Dex get on all fours and began to gag.

"The poisons taking effect. An answer now or I'm leaving you here." Rose threats getting to her feet. Lucy then comes running over to her begging Rose to stop it as no one deserved to die like this not even a member of red-heart. Rose however disagrees before finally Dex speaks up.

" ..but you have ...save...Er."

He stops there not because of the poison because because suddenly his body goes numb making Dex fall face first into the ground. Soon followed by both Lucy and Rose who end up the same way they all hear a familiar raspy voice say.

"Surprise idiots. Did you all really think I wouldn't see this coming?"

The master of red-heart Cage appears before them all. Looking down at them all as he made his way over to a dying Dex, Cage then places his left biker booted foot on Dex's head before slowly applying pressure as he speaks to his former elite in a disgusted tone.

"And you. oh I knew your were a traitor at heart. You never did enjoy what I made red-heart into did you Dex. But let me tell you Dex. When I'm done with you and these two witches I'm going to go back to the guild and have the boys go to town on that girl so much that she'll be nothing more then a mindless toy everyone can play with."

Growls came from the dying Dex, unable to move or even strike as both cage magic and Rose begins to take a hold of his body. Lucy begins to shout desperately at Cage telling him to leave Dex along and to take her. Cage however doesn't and instead adds more pressure to Dex head before answering Lucy back that he'd deal with her soon as he'll killed his traitor and of course played with the lovely body of Rose for a while.

Rose however stay quiet making Lucy now turn her shouting towards her telling Rose that she has to have a plan to get them out of this. However Rose says nothing instead watching as Cage now rises his left boot high above Dex head saying.

"Now remember to wait for me in hell now won't you blood reaper."

Cage then forces him foot down causing Lucy to let out a cry of panicked no from her mouth as she watches the horrid scene before suddenly Cage boot stops inches from Dex head. Something had stopped him and looking at Rose, Cage grins at her before asking in his usual raspy tone.

"Where is he?"

Rose say nothing making Cage suddenly turn around to spot Max standing right behind him. His face wearing an angry look on it and his body already surrounded with dark aura, he speaks to cage in a cold tone saying.

"Hell is very close-by my ally. Care to join me?"  
> <p>


End file.
